


Grief

by heeroluva



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Kraglin grieves the loss of Yondu.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



Kraglin could only watch for a few seconds as the rainbow flames consumed Yondu’s body before he had to make a hasty retreat, the Yaka Arrow clenched tightly in his fist.

Escaping to an unused room, Kraglin observed the embers drifting away. When the fireworks started, a true Ravagers funeral, Kraglin couldn’t hold back anymore, the shout half sob as he pounding his chest in a show of respect. 

Long after the other ships left, Kraglin dragged himself to bed and fell into a fitful sleep, reaching multiple times for a lover who would never again sleep at his side.


End file.
